The long term evolved (Long Term Evolved, LTE) network aims to provide an evolved network that can decrease the time delay, improve the user data rate, enhance the system capacity and the system coverage, and reduce the overall cost of network operators. However, with a rapid popularization of the smart phone and the panel computer, a peer-to-peer (Peer-to-Peer, P2P) application emerges in the mobile network. The P2P technique enables the users to connect to computers of other users directly to exchange files with no need of connecting to the server for browsing and downloading, therefore the server bottleneck problem is eliminated. The P2P technique is quickly spread to service fields such as downloading files and flow media. Currently, the traffic of P2P services presents an unceasingly ascending trend, and brings great pressure to the network broadband.
In addition to the P2P service, there are also various services such as hyper text transfer protocol (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol, http) browsing, wireless application protocol (Wireless Application Protocol, WAP) browsing, electronic mail (Electronic Mail, E-mail) and online chat existed in the existing network. If the P2P service is multiplexed with other services such as http browsing and WAP browsing in the same dedicated radio bearer, it may lead to a result that other services have few available air-interface resources, or even no air-interface resource can be obtained by other services and, thus, may make the user experience on other services very poor.
Currently, an uplink dedicated radio bearer (Dedicated Radio Bearer, DRB) supported by the LTE has an upper limit. Each uplink DRB corresponds to an uplink logical channel (Logical Channel, LC), and each uplink logical channel corresponds to an uplink transmission buffer. One or a plurality of uplink logical channels are divided into one logical channel group, and each terminal has at most 4 logical channel groups. Taking the logical channel group as a unit, the terminal reports the uplink transmission buffer status (buffer status, BS) to the base station. Taking the logical channel as the minimal unit, the base station performs uplink and downlink scheduling based on the buffer status reported by the terminal, and allocates uplink resources to the terminal. The terminal then allocates the allocated uplink resources to internal uplink logical channels. However, one radio bearer (corresponding to one logical channel) may include a plurality of service data flows (Service Data Flow, SDF) with similar quality of service (Quality of Service, QoS) requirements. A service data flow usually corresponds to a certain application layer service of a user. A traffic filter template (Traffic Filter Template, TFT) performs filtering based on a value of a specific field in TCP/IP to map the service data to a specific dedicated radio bearer. The TFTs of each uplink bearer on a terminal side are provided by a packet data network gateway (Packet Data Network Gateway, PDN-GW).
In the prior art, it is unable to distinguish the P2P services in service requesting phase and the scheduling phase, therefore the P2P services occupy too much uplink air-interface resources and thus the quality of service of other services and even other user services are affected. Particularly, when the P2P service is multiplexed with other services such as http in the same bearer, since the current uplink scheduling of the LTE air-interface takes the radio bearer as the minimum granularity, access stratums (Access Stratum, AS) of both the terminal and the base station are unable to recognize different services in the same bearer, and even unable to recognize the P2P service from a certain radio bearer to control. Consequently, the service performance of other services such as Http declines sharply and the user experience is reduced.